(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-gas contactor suitable for treating a relatively great volume of gas. To be more precise, the present invention relates to a liquid-gas contactor which is useful in the lime and limestone wet scrubbing process. It also is useful as a waste gas desulfurization apparatus, a wet dust scrubber, a gas absorption apparatus, a water quencher, a humidifier and a deodorization apparatus. Various liquid absorbents such as sodium carbonate solution and caustic soda solution can be used therein.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the conventional liquid-gas contactors, there are generally known plate columns, packed towers, etc., but all of these are attended with various troubles so that it is impossible to adopt a high gas superficial velocity because it would require a means for reducing the entrainment of liquid and the pressure loss, and there would occur deposition of scales within the column when a slurry is employed like in the case of the limestone wet scrubbing process, and so forth.
Another liquid-gas contactor known heretofore is the bubble column reactor. However, this contactor has drawbacks such that it is necessary to devise a dispersing plate for the purpose of dispersing the gas in the liquid.